


Conditional

by GemmaRose



Series: One Piece Magic AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite idiot swordsman and pervy cook almost always need a little shove to bring them together. This time, it's a double-whammy lust spell. Poor fools never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional

Zoro wasn't fond of magic. Not because it had taken him nineteen years to find his affinity, or because Mihawk's negation affinity made it useless in the fight that mattered most, but because it seemed like every third pirate crew they fought was made up of people slinging spells which were either illegal or completely made-up and it took so damn long for Robin to find or make a way to undo it.

Charisma magic was probably his least favourite, putting distractions in his head in the middle of a fight. Illusions he could handle, he'd learnt how to identify and see through those back before Wado had been his, but with skilled charisma affinities it could get really annoying trying to separate normal invasive thoughts from implanted ones. Thank the gods this crew didn't seem to know the meaning of the word subtlety. Their spells were easy as hell to dodge or deflect, and those which hit were simple enough to ignore. Why would he ever want to drop everything in the middle of a fight for anything other than his captain ordering him to?

"Oi, Marimo!" he turned slightly at the sound of the shit cook calling him, and dove under the spell which had been about to hit him in the head. Right into another one, which made his head spin for all of two heartbeats before he was back on his feet and keeping an enemy swordsman from advancing on Nami, who was pulling herself back to her feet. Sanji gave her a gentle shove back towards the Sunny, probably urging her to get out of the fighting, then fell into place at Zoro's back (was it really down to the two of them, Luffy, and some Heart Pirates?) and took out a guy with one swift kick to the head. Zoro recognised the magical sniper who'd brought down Usopp, and smirked. "How many does that make, one?" he teased, deflecting a spell back at whichever enemy was dumb enough to attempt to interfere in a fight between swordsmen and blocking his opponent's swing.

"Five, actually." Sanji snapped back. "Which is still more than you, asshole." one long leg flashed out into his peripheral vision, and Zoro heard the sound of breaking bone. "Quit playing with your food and kick his ass already!"

To be fair, Sanji did have a point. Zoro coated his swords in haki, and the next swing shattered his oponent's blade. The man made a distressed sound which Zoro understood all too well, and it was a quick motion to cold-clock him with Kitetsu's hilt. He crumpled, and a second later a bolt of magic hit Zoro in the side of the head. His skin prickled, and Sanji made a strangled sound of surprise before collapsing.

There was something wrong about the way Sanji had fallen, the way his limbs were shaking almost violently, but he was still alive so Zoro would leave the spellcaster in similar condition. He didn't bother dodging the bolts of magic flung at him, but it was getting a lot harder to ignore the spells when a good chunk of them were trying to compel him to make sure Sanji was okay. The blond was alive and still had all his limbs though, so any further checking could wait until the fight was over.

The spellcaster put up his hands when Zoro drew into range, and there was a flicker of illusion magic. Zoro reached out and grabbed the smaller man's shirt, Shusui's blade pressing against the guy's chest as he yanked the spellcaster close enough to headbutt. The guy dropped, and Zoro turned to scan for anyone else who might still pose a threat. Nobody standing, and a quick check with observation haki confirmed none of the enemy pirates who were still conscious were in any condition to fight.

Usually Zoro wound up back on the Sunny and then subtly checked everyone else was alright, but this time once his swords were sheathed he turned and walked back to where Sanji had collapsed. Some charisma spells lost their effect once you did what the caster wanted, and checking on one of his nakama was painless enough. Sanji was still shaking, though nowhere near as badly as he'd been when first hit, and Zoro crouched next to him.

"Can you get back to the Sunny yourself, or should I carry you?" he asked, and it didn't come out as teasing as he'd thought it would.

The only response was a pitiful whine, and Zoro didn't even bother pretending to be upset as he pulled the cook to his feet. Sanji leaned into his touch, and the expression he wore was just _wrong_ to see on his face. The blond started to fall, and Zoro caught him with one arm under his knees and the other behind his shoulders. Later he would say it was the enchantments influencing his actions, that he was trying to snap Sanji out of whatever spell had silenced him, but the moment the blond chef was in his arms Zoro wasn't thinking about the spells in his head, or much of anything else. Sanji was flushed and breathing hard, too hard for the fight to account for it, and the expression on his face had shifted from unmasked desire into something close to pain. He gasped as Zoro picked him up, going tense for a long second, and Zoro didn't think before acting. He just leaned down slightly, and kissed Sanji on the lips.

For a moment his brain short-circuited, stuck on the horrible thought that Sanji didn’t like him that way, didn’t like guys at all that way, but then Sanji relaxed against his chest and kissed back. Kissed him back. He was _kissing Sanji_. Zoro's heart did a flip, and he shifted his hold so Sanji's head was more even with his. The blond's arms came up to rest around his neck, and he hadn't even noticed Sanji stopped shivering until a fresh tremor passed under his fingers and Sanji _moaned_.

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy's voice cut through the haze in his mind which had descended at some point, blocking out everything but Sanji. Zoro raised his head, ignoring the pitiful sound the cook made when he did so, and it was like reality snapped back into place.

"Yeah?" he said, doing his best to ignore the way Sanji was mouthing at his neck. No matter how nice it would be to go back to kissing the blond and let things happen from there, his captain came first.

"You can make out with Sanji on the Sunny while Robin and Chopper figure out how to undo all the spells an stuff."

"Luffy-ya," Law said in an almost chiding tone. "Nico-ya and Tanuki-ya were hit too."

Zoro glared at the man. Sure Trafalgar Law was their ally and had saved Luffy's life multiple times, but trusting someone with his captain's life was very different from trusting them with his captain's heart.

"Oh, well Brook is gonna fix them, and then they'll fix everyone else." Luffy grinned. "C'mon, Zoro."

Zoro followed the two captains back to the Sunny, and it was disconcerting how much concentration it took to walk while Sanji was kissing along his collarbone. He wanted to stop and drag Sanji's head up, kiss him back, press him against the nearest solid surface and drive the blond crazy. But he couldn't do that until they got back on the Sunny, and every step of the way it got harder and harder to focus on his surroundings, on where he was going, on anything that wasn't Sanji's weight in his arms or Sanji's lips on his skin or Sanji's short, gasping breaths against his neck.

"Okay I do not need to see those two being mushy." Nami sighed as Zoro set foot on the Sunny's grass deck. "Torao, could you put them somewhere out of the way?"

"Would the crow's nest suffice?" the surgeon of death asked right back, and two seconds later the grass under Zoro's feet had been exchanged for solid wood. He barely noticed, and certainly didn't care. Sanji's teeth were running over his neck in a very distracting way, and Zoro decided he didn't want that to stop unless the cook was putting his mouth somewhere else. Like on his mouth.

\---

Sanji hated conditional magic. He could probably unravel the worst of the charisma spells laid on both crews if he could speak, but some stray shot had imposed a condition which left him functionally mute until he came. He almost didn't want to know what Trafalgar Law had done to piss off a bunch of perverts like those guys, honestly. Another effect of the magic, though he wasn't sure if it was from the conditional spell or another one, was that he couldn't hold a train of thought for more than a few seconds.

Between that, the muteness, and the building need to let someone dominate him (perverts, this entire crew, at least Nami and Robin were safe on the Sunny) he almost didn't realise what was happening when Zoro crouched next to him and said something utterly unintelligible. A few seconds later he was pulled to his feet, and Sanji's eyes refused to focus properly but oh _gods_ if Zoro didn't suddenly seem like the perfect candidate for helping breaking the conditional spell. He was so wound up from the magic, a good heavy makeout session oughtta do the trick.

Zoro swept his feet out from under him, and Sanji sucked in a quick breath through his teeth. He shut his eyes, and worked at swallowing a moan. No, he'd never live that down, even if he was under a whole mess of illegal spells there was no way he would ever live down moaning at such simple contact as being picked up and held to Zoro's chest. Then Zoro kissed him, and Sanji went almost completely limp. This was nice, he thought hazily as he kissed back. Zoro's lips were slightly chapped, but either the spells on him had seriously lowered his standards or the marimo was actually a good kisser. Then Zoro pulled away, and Sanji couldn't help the sound that pulled itself from his throat.

Couldn't Zoro tell how much he needed this? He pressed his mouth to the side of Zoro's neck and dragged his teeth over it gently, following the contact with a brush of his lips like a kiss. Luffy was speaking, but the words just sounded like a jumble of noise, like the captain was talking in a language he didn't know. But evidently Zoro did understand, because the stupid marimo started walking instead of going back to kissing him. Sanji couldn't help the needy whine that left his mouth, thankfully muffled by Zoro's neck, and continued his assault on the stretch of skin he could reach without bending far enough to risk falling out of Zoro's arms. A string of quick, light kisses along his collarbone made him stumble slightly in his step, and Sanji almost snarled in frustration. The sooner this muteness spell was removed, the sooner he could help Robin and Chopper come up with a way to undo this incredibly illegal magic.

Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, and resumed pressing open-mouthed kisses to the swordsman's neck between breaths. They must've reached their destination, because the light changed and Zoro stopped moving, though maybe that was him finally noticing that Sanji had been escalating the attack on his neck, teeth scraping over Zoro's pulse point and under his Adam's apple.

Sanji gasped as he was dropped, not as much from hitting the floor as from the sudden lack of Zoro's warmth, but a second later Zoro was over him, on top of him, and shirtless. Sanji knew that the sound which passed his lips was close to a whine, but when he arched up against Zoro the swordsman finally seemed to get the message.

His pants were discarded in record time, kicked off along with his shoes and socks, and Zoro palmed him through his underwear. Sanji gasped, and Zoro immediately stole his breath with a heavy open-mouthed kiss. Gods, he was so close, and between the litany of curse words trapped on his tongue _more_ and _faster_ and _harder_ were making frequent appearances. Zoro seemed to know, somehow, because he pulled Sanji's briefs down almost hard enough to rip them and wrapped his calloused hand around Sanji's cock.

Sanji came in seconds, a wordless shout followed by a string of words so fast he wasn't entirely sure what he said except that it was a compliment and really full of swearing. Zoro was still hard as hell, his teeth and tongue attacking Sanji's ear in a _really_ good way, but Sanji pulled away for a second and held up a hand in the small space between them. "Wait." he gasped, and to his surprise Zoro did.

He shut his eyes and tried to breathe evenly, focusing on feeling the magic which had been cast over him like so many tangled fishing nets. He only got hit by a few spells, but they'd become so interwoven that not even Robin in all her infinite talents would be able to remove them one at a time. He was about to turn his attention to Zoro's spells when something caught his mind's eye. Upon closer examination he groaned, lifting his head slightly to let it thunk back down against the floor.

The worst of the spells, the one making him horny and already hard again, had a condition which needed to be met before the spell could be removed. Sanji turned his attention to the enchantments laid on Zoro, and found an even worse shit show than usual. Aside from the mess of failed celestial spells which had long since somehow fused with Zoro's own magical energy, the swordsman was enshrouded by a mesh of charisma spells so interwoven with each other it was hard to tell what was cast first. And sure enough, the most complicated spell of the lot was identical to the one on Sanji, right down to the condition.

"Shit." he groaned, reaching up to loosen his tie. "I can't get rid of these spells."

"Why not?" Zoro asked, and Sanji couldn't quite make eye contact with the man because it was one thing for stuff to happen in the heat of the moment but entirely another to actually say what needed saying now.

"There's a condition on the- lust spell." he almost winced as he said the last two words, words he'd never wanted to apply to himself in any situation except maybe one with a lover who happened to be a charisma affinity.

"It's bad, isn't it." Zoro frowned, and somehow managed to look frustrated instead of just angry.

"Complete physical exhaustion." Sanji spat the words out quickly. "We have to both be completely worn out."

Zoro frowned for another second, looking for all the world like he was actually thinking, then nodded once. "Alright, so which one of us is gonna top?"

Sanji's mouth opened and closed a few times before he could answer that. "You're okay with this?" he squawked, sitting up and crossing his legs and suddenly wishing he hadn't kicked his underwear off to the other side of the room. He’d known that Zoro was interested in men, but with the way they fought constantly he’d assumed the earlier kissing was the product of some sort of charisma spell.

"Well, yeah." Zoro shrugged, pulling off his boots and socks. "I mean, I don't feel like going back down to the deck, and I doubt you do either." he shrugged again and shimmied out of his pants and haramaki, leaving him in just his underwear.

Oh, that was it. It wasn’t a matter of attraction but of convenience, proximity. He could deal with that, probably. Sanji sighed and unbuttoned his jacket. "Join my crew, he said. It'll be fun, he said." he mimicked Luffy's excited voice, and Zoro snorted but didn't comment on how deliberately terrible it was. "I can't believe that this is what my life has come to." Sanji grumbled, shrugging off his jacket and folding it neatly before sliding it off to the side.

"Me neither." Zoro shook his head, and laid a hand on Sanji's knee. "Leave the shirt and tie on."

Sanji stopped, shirt half unbuttoned and tie hanging loose around his neck, and gave Zoro a skeptical look. "Really?"

"It's hot." Zoro said, as if that explained anything. Sanji mentally shrugged, making a note of the information to think on later, and left the shirt unbuttoned but still on his body. It wasn't like they wouldn't be doing laundry after this anyways.

Zoro leaned in for a kiss, and Sanji held up a finger to stop him. "You've got lube, right?" he asked.

Zoro pulled back and smirked, and Sanji had to stamp down the reflex to pick a fight. "Of course."

"Then get it, now. I don't want to be stopping later because you're an idiot and didn't think ahead." Sanji swallowed, and tried to banish the thought of Zoro pinning him against the mast at the end of a fight and fucking him raw. This was just to meet the spell’s conditions, nothing more

Zoro hesitated for a moment, then went and fetched a small jar from one of the bench compartments. Sanji decided it was better not to ask why that was in the crow's nest rather than the men's bunks, and uncrossed his legs so Zoro could settle between them. "Ready?" Zoro asked, quiet and almost hesitant.

"Yeah." Sanji breathed, and looped his arms around Zoro's shoulders. This kiss was, if possible, even nicer than the last. Zoro's hands rested hesitantly on his waist, and when he was pulled closer Sanji let out a small hum or maybe a sigh. He let one hand slide from Zoro's shoulder, and traced gently down the muscles of the swordsman's back. He’d only stopped denying that this was something he wanted sometime during their two year separation, something he blamed on the heart-shaped flora more than the poor excuse for company, but it still felt like he’d been waiting forever for a chance to do this.

Zoro actually was a fairly good kisser, far better than Sanji had expected him to be. He was also still half-clothed, pants and boots and that stupid haramaki. He’d set his swords off to the side already, though how he managed that through the mesh of love and lust spells was a mystery. It did give Sanji an idea, though. He pressed one hand flat to Zoro’s chest and pushed, shifting so he was now kneeling over the swordsman instead of half lying under him.

The layer of charms pulsed like a distant drumbeat at the back of his mind, accompanying his heartbeat and clouding his thoughts, but that was okay. Really, this was the best possible outcome of being hit with a lust spell. Well, the best aside from Nami or Robin volunteering to help him. No, he wasn’t kidding anyone with that, not even himself anymore. If Zoro had been struck and he hadn’t, he would’ve volunteered to help meet the condition. Everyone else would’ve believed him if he said it was so neither of the lovely ladies on their crew had to do it, but he knew better now.

“Shi- Shit Cook.” Zoro gasped as Sanji pulled away to start pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down the swordsman’s neck. A strong hand fastened in his hair, and Sanji whined as Zoro tugged on the trapped locks. He could just imagine Zoro coming undone beneath him, absolutely incoherent with lust except for his name. Just the imagined image of it made him shudder, and he realized he was already hard again. Part of the spell? It had to be, but that was some tricky medical magic to go mixing in with your standard illegal charisma fare.

“What?” Sanji asked, drawing a sharp breath which was definitely not a gasp and moving his mouth lower, drifting sideways so his lips trailed over one of Zoro’s pecs instead of down between them.

“Get on with i-” Zoro’s low, rough, undeniably sexy voice cracked in a shout as Sanji’s tongue flicked over one of the swordsman’s nipples. “Fuck.” Zoro gasped, hips jerking up against Sanji’s. It took most of Sanji’s control not to rip Zoro’s stupid pants and haramaki off then and there. He wouldn’t have this opportunity again once the lust spell was removed, so he would damn well be making the most of it.

Sanji slid his hand which had been on Zoro’s shoulder up, and discovered that the mosshead’s green hair really was pleasantly soft. His other hand he slid down Zoro’s chest, tracing the defined muscles until he reached the scar. The scar which had changed both their lives, though he’d never told anyone that. He trailed his fingers down the mass of scar tissue, over the marks of Usopp’s steady stitches and the places where Zoro’s skin hadn’t quite lined back up, creating shallow impressions which felt much deeper when compared to the risen scar around them.

His hand reached Zoro’s haramaki, and when he lifted it Zoro _whined_ , grabbing his wrist. “Just fucking touch me, Shit Cook.” the swordsman spat out, managing to get the whole sentence spoken before his hips jerked up and a desperate moan left those perfect lips. If he wasn’t enchanted himself, Sanji would have oh so many ideas right now. Zoro was shaking, practically splayed on the floor, needy and desperate and probably pliant as you please. But since Sanji’s mind was also fogged with magic, he simply smiled and sat up, pushing Zoro fully to the floor. Or, well, pulling since he was using his hand in Zoro’s hair.

The swordsman went down willingly, one hand clenching and unclenching against the floorboards of the crow’s nest, and Sanji drew a shuddering breath at the sight of the swordsman’s head pulled back, his powerful neck bared. Gods, Sanji was going to have to apologize later because there was no way in hell he wouldn’t leave hickeys all up and down that neck. He didn’t have much longer before the spell’s fog got too thick for him to think in words longer than two syllables, but it was hopefully long enough.

“Let’s try something.” he said, pitching his voice low and leaning in close to Zoro’s ear. “I tell you what I’m going to do, and if you can keep it together through all that,” he dragged his fingers along the top of Zoro’s haramaki, eliciting a broken moan. “If you’re still hard when I’m done, _then_ I will fuck you until you’ve gone hoarse from your own screams of ecstasy.”

The sound Zoro made could only be classified as a whimper, and his half-open dark eyes looked up at Sanji through even darker eyelashes. It was going to be hard not to touch Zoro as he spoke. The mental image of one thoroughly debauched swordsman already had him hard as a rock, and adding words would only worsen the problem, but what other time would he be able to do this?

“I’ll start with your throat.” Sanji murmured, looping his fingers around Zoro’s wrists and pinning them to the floor. Zoro was still strong enough to throw him off, but the swordsman just laid there, breathing heavily and looking at Sanji with now wide eyes. “I’ll bite and suck my way all down the front, so-” his breath hitched, and Sanji hastily swallowed the words _everyone knows you’re mine_. Zoro wasn’t his, and never would be. This was a one-time thing, an arrangement of convenience. “So I can feel every sound you make.” he finished, licking his lips. Zoro squirmed under him.

“I’ll bite a trail down your chest,” Sanji traced the path of skin with his eyes, watching how Zoro’s chest heaved as he held oh so still. “And I’ll stop here.” he lifted a hand to tap Zoro’s thus-far neglected nipple, and the swordsman made a sharp sound of pure _need_. Sanji forced himself to keep speaking, even though his cock was so hard it was almost painful. Zoro was certainly worse, if the large damp patch on the front of his pants was anything to go by.

“I’ll use my tongue.” he murmured, returning his hand to Zoro’s wrist. “I’ll make you beg me to move on, and then I’ll use my teeth.” he grinned wide, showing as many as he could, and Zoro’s hips jerked up. The brush of friction made him gasp, and he released one of Zoro’s wrists to press down on the swordsman’s hip. Not yet, he wanted to see the ever-composed swordsman undone beneath him, and if he fucked Zoro now he’d be too lost to get a proper look.

“While I’m doing that.” Sanji said as forcefully as he could muster, locking eyes with Zoro. The man’s pupils were blown so wide it would probably hurt if the sun came out, but those wide eyes were fixed on him with such naked longing Sanji almost forgot it was caused by a lust spell. “I’ll use this hand on your other nipple.” he squeezed Zoro’s hip gently. “And while you’re still so achingly hard, I’ll pull your haramaki off.”

Zoro was breathing hard, covered in sweat, and when he moaned Sanji almost jumped him on the spot. He only barely kept his hands in place, swallowing hard before he kept speaking. “I’ll pull your pants down slowly.” he said, his voice more than slightly breathless. He ached to touch and lick and bite, to bury himself in Zoro and let the spell wash him away, but then he wouldn’t remember it properly, he wouldn’t remember the beautiful sight of his favourite swordsman in a desperate, fuckable mess on the floor.

“And when you’re naked.” he swallowed hard, and tightened his grip on Zoro’s wrist and hip to make sure he didn’t do something rash. “I’ll take my time preparing you. I’ll spread you, finger by finger, until you’re begging for me to fill you.” Sanji leaned over Zoro until his mouth was right next to the swordsman’s ear, the head of his cock pressed up against the seat of Zoro’s pants. “And then,” he murmured, dropping his voice to a low pitch that had Zoro’s hips jerking against his. “I will fuck you into these floorboards so hard you can’t think of anything but my dick in you.”

Zoro moaned, and his eyes shut tight as a whole-body shudder rippled through him. His hips spasmed up, and Sanji let them. He was a breath away from coming as well, but managed to keep his eyes properly open long enough to burn the image of Zoro into his mind. He would deny it to his dying day if anyone asked, but in that moment the swordsman under him was more beautiful than any woman in the world.

“Looks like you couldn’t take it.” he mustered up a grin from somewhere, and dropped a fleeting kiss on Zoro’s cheek. “So now-

“Shut up.” Zoro growled, and in a surge of motion Sanji found himself pinned to the floor. Zoro kissed him, a fierce and vicious thing which had their teeth knocking together, and Sanji came undone. He clung to Zoro, pulling the swordsman close enough to feel a racing heartbeat that matched his own, and suddenly he was being filled. It hurt, but with the spell’s fog permeating his brain that thought was distant, unimportant. What was important was that Zoro had removed his pants and boots at some point, pushed Sanji’s legs into a more favourable position, and was now slowly pulling back out.

“Harder.” Sanji gasped, nails digging into Zoro’s back, his arms, anywhere purchase could be found. “Fuck, Zoro, I want you so bad.”

Zoro’s hips snapped forward, driving his cock back into Sanji’s ass much faster and deeper than before. Sanji screamed, arching up against the man over him, and when he couldn’t drag Zoro down he lifted himself up to fasten his teeth on one powerful shoulder. Zoro made a sound which couldn’t possibly be human, and his strong hands locked behind Sanji’s shoulder blades. Whether for support or simply to keep him there, Sanji couldn’t have begun to guess even if he did have full use of his mental faculties.

“I’m close.” Zoro moaned, slamming into Sanji again. “I’m so fucking close.”

“Zo-” Sanji gasped, stars bursting across his vision, and bit down on the nearest thing so he wouldn’t swear loud enough to be heard down on deck. They toppled over backwards, and Sanji felt more empty than he’d anticipated when Zoro pulled out. His mouth tasted like copper, like blood, and he pulled away to stare at Zoro’s shoulder, where a sluggishly bleeding bite mark overlapped an impressive hickey.

“Shit, I’m so sor-”

Zoro pulled him into another fierce kiss, and Sanji couldn’t find the will to push him away and keep apologizing. Then Zoro’s mouth moved down, trailing sharp little nips which felt like they could’ve drawn blood if the swordsman wanted, and Sanji’s whole body ached when Zoro bit down high on his neck and sucked. Something warm dripped on his chest, and Sanji’s insides did a funny little flip when he realized it was probably Zoro’s blood. It’d be a bitch to get the stain out of his shirt later, but the thought only flitted through his mind for an instant before it was gone.

Zoro released his neck, and Sanji was positive that would bruise. It was far higher than his shirt collar, and the thought of having Zoro’s mark on him, even if it had been placed under the influence of a lust spell, made his heart soar. Zoro bit his way back up to Sanji’s ear, not a far distance, and Sanji swore loudly when he felt teeth scrape along the cartilage. That was cheating. That was so absolutely unfair, and he loved it.

“Fuck me, Zoro.” he gasped, arching up against the swordsman. “Please, gods, fuck me into the floor. I need this. I need _you_. I-” his rambling was cut off by a bruising kiss, and Zoro was breathing so hard when they parted it was like, well, Sanji couldn’t think of a comparison but the heaving movement of Zoro’s sweaty chest was hot as hell.

“Damn straight.” Zoro snarled, one hand clasping on Sanji’s hip like an iron vice. Sanji would’ve laughed, since both of them were about as straight as Nami’s lovely hair, but the thought vanished under an onslaught of pleasure as Zoro entered him again. The swordsman didn’t hesitate this time, jumping straight into a brutal pace, and Sanji screamed wordlessly. Zoro’s teeth scraped over his throat, and Sanji came hard.

Zoro growled against his skin, the sound sinking straight into his bones as the swordsman continued plowing him into the floorboards. “Say you need me.” Zoro said, his voice low and rough and so sexy he could probably talk Sanji to orgasm even without a lust spell to help him along.

“I need you.” Sanji gasped, his eyes seeking out Zoro’s. The swordsman’s face was unreadable, but now that he’d opened his mouth he couldn’t stop it. “You’re so strong, you could break me but you won’t and you’re _so hot_. I need you in me, you’re the only one I want, ever.” he gasped in a breath, and hoped the embarrassed flush he could feel building was indistinguishable from the flush of lust. He should shut up, he should just shut up before he said something that couldn’t be played off later as the magic talking.

“I want you, Zoro.” he said, struggling to speak and breathe at the same time. “I _want_ you. I want you I need you I-” he managed to bite his tongue before the word love could slip out of his traitorous mouth, and turned the aborted sound into a moan. Zoro bit at his neck and _growled_ , and oh gods if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

Zoro released his throat after a second, but didn’t pull away. Instead he rested his forehead against Sanji’s shoulder, and growled out a few indistinct words. And then, just before that green-haired head lifted, Sanji heard two distinct words. “You’re _mine_.” Zoro growled against Sanji’s shirt, the fabric clingy and near transparent with sweat. His head lifted, and dark eyes bored into Sanji’s wide blue. Zoro’s gaze wasn’t clouded or fever-bright, he was fully lucid and in the moment. “ _Mine_.” Zoro pressed his free hand to Sanji’s chest almost hard enough to drive out what little air was left in his lungs.

“You’re mine, Sanji.”

And just like that, Sanji was gone. He was vaguely aware that Zoro came too, and of the swordsman pulling out and collapsing on top of him, but his mind was a haze of confused bliss. “Mine.” he mumbled, running a hand up the back of Zoro’s head. “All mine.”

Zoro chuckled, a low sound that sank into Sanji’s bones like heat from a bonfire, and brushed a gentle lingering kiss over his lips. “If I’d known you were into men, I’d’ve made a move a lot sooner.” the swordsman muttered.

“So is fighting how marimos flirt?” Sanji smiled, winding his arms around Zoro’s back in something approximating a hug. “Because I never realized you were even interested.”

Zoro scoffed, and pressed a quick kiss to Sanji’s cheek, just shy of his mouth. “I fight you because you’re infuriating, stupid curly-brow.”

Sanji scowled reflexively, but didn’t move to put distance between himself at Zoro. Zoro, absurdly, smiled in response. “You’re infuriating.” he said in a soft tone, his whole face curving with the force of his smile. “You’re the best damn chef in the world, the man I can trust to have my back in a fight. You’re stubborn and obnoxious and you smoke too much for your own good.”

Sanji winced internally at that. Chopper had given him a very stern lecture about what smoking did to your lungs, but he’d already been smoking for almost half his life at that point and it wasn’t like he expected to live long enough to die of cancer anyway.

“You’re impossible, you challenge me, and I love you.” Zoro blinked, apparently stunned, and Sanji sighed as he curled his fingers in the man’s short green hair.

“I love you too, Zoro.” Sanji grinned, pulling him in for a brief, tender kiss. “Now let’s get this condition met. I can’t very well cook dinner like this.”

Zoro pulled back slightly, eyes flicking down Sanji’s body and then back up to his face. “Well...”

“Pervert.” Sanji laughed, placing a hand on Zoro’s face and shoving.

“Love cook.” Zoro smirked back, grabbing him by the tie he’d honestly forgotten he was wearing and pulling him up for a quick kiss.

“ _Your_ love cook.” Sanji grinned, taking the chance to straddle Zoro. “Now, how about I make good on all that shit I said earlier?” he almost wished Zoro wore a necklace so he could pull the man in without grabbing his hair. Maybe a collar? Mmm, now that was a thought, Zoro in his green robe thing with a black leather choker. If there wasn’t a tag or anything it would look like any other accessory. A dumb one, but Zoro’s fashion sense was shit so nobody would question that. Sanji mentally slapped himself, returning to the moment. He had plenty of time to think about that later. Now they had a spell to burn out.

“That sounds just fine, Sanji.” Zoro was wearing the kind of smile which had become oh so rare as they travelled further and further through the Grand Line, wide and earnest and purely _happy_. Sanji’s heart leapt at the sight, and then again when he realized Zoro had just used his name for the second time in, well, ever.

A matching grin spread across his face, and Sanji gently pushed on Zoro’s chest until the man was flat on his back. He’d been holding back earlier, but now it was time to thoroughly debauch his swordsman.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank [this awesome fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6280426) by [xairylle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle) (and [the art she drew](http://xaidrawsandwrites.tumblr.com/post/144198287310) which lead me there) for giving me the inspiration to finish this. Anybody care to guess what Zoro's affinity is? (hint: it's not Celestial)


End file.
